The End of the World As We Know It
by PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe
Summary: An ancient prophecy about the destruction of shinobi world starts to come true.  Three teens who play important roles in the outcome of the prophecy get "adopted" by the akatsuki.  It will be only minutes before love blooms and life itself is at stake.
1. The Prophecy

Author's note :)

I don't own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters. I only own the characters Akari, Mai, and Tadashi.

Now, let's start the story...

**The Prophecy of the End of the World**

On the darkest day in history;

An Uchiha without the sharingan shall fall from the sky,

And will teach this world how to love.

A Hyuga without the byakugan shall rise from the oceans,

And will teach this world the secrets of true wisdom.

An Uzumaki without spunk shall appear from the earth,

And will teach this world how to obtain ever-lasting peace.

The three will be joined by heart, mind, and soul.

They will keep the world balanced until the end of time.

However, if any one of them loses what is most vital to them,

The world shall perish in the violent storms of their anguish.

All hope will be lost.

All minds will be tainted.

All souls will die.

The world's fate rests in their hands.


	2. Character Descriptions

Character descriptions!

Name: Akira

Age: 16 (except in chapter 1)

Looks: Chocolate brown chest length silky straight hair, hazel eyes, around "5ft '2in", extremely pretty, average curves, perfect teeth, small feet, preppy, skinny, tan-ish skin

Species: Angel

Personality: Outgoing, friendly, nice, has somewhat of a temper, if she's woken up before 10am expect to be hurt, supports what she believes in no matter the consequences, loyal, caring, fun to be around, party animal, can eat anything without gaining any weight, idealistic

Likes: Art, singing, cooking, sports, neon colors, summer, holidays, birthdays, romance novels, sleeping, cute boys, fire

Dislikes: Bugs, death, the orphanage owner, being cold

Special: Wears a gold bracelet with a heart charm on her left wrist that no one is able to take off of her, gets tired quickly, has a scar in the shape of a sun with a heart inside of it on her right palm, specializes in fire and lightning jutsus, has a sword made of pink metal, and has angel wings attached to her back

Name: Mai

Age: A little bit older than Akira and Tadashi

Looks: Midnight black hip length smooth wavy hair, ice blue eyes, around "5ft '4in", more defined curves, really long eyelashes, average foot size, emo, average weight, pale skin

Species: Mermaid

Personality: Shy, sweet, trustworthy, loner, creative, sensible, relies on science and math to find figure out answers, won't believe anything that can't be proven, somewhat of an insomniac, watches her weight even though she doesn't need to, vegetarian, she can make plans that are successful every time

Likes: Art, writing songs, mind puzzles, winter, dark colors, mystery novels, water

Dislikes: large crowds, people that don't understand her, the orphanage owner, heat

Special: Wears a silver owl-shaped ring on her right pointer finger that no one is able to take off of her, has a scar in the shape of a water droplet with a book inside of it on her right palm, can only see in black and white, specializes in water and ice jutsus, has a bow and arrows made of ice, has gills just bellow her cheek bone, and her legs turn into a mermaid tail when she's submerged in water

Name: Tadashi

Age: A little bit younger than Mai and a little bit older than Akira

Looks: Platinum blonde mouth length flippy hair, emerald green eyes, around "5ft '7in", big feet, sporty-looking, average weight, really tan

Species: Elf

Personality: Clever, helps people out when they need assistance, hilarious, introverted, awkward, somewhat shy

Likes: Music, food, sports, earthy colors, spring, autumn, hot girls, parties, plants

Dislikes: hot weather, cold weather, the orphanage owner, being sick

Special: Wears a brown leather necklace with a peace sign charm on it that no one can take off of him, has a scar in the shape of a tree with a peace sign inside of it on his left palm, specializes in earth and air jutsus, gets sick easily, and has pointed elf ears


	3. 1: From the Darkness

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto, only Mai, Tadashi, and Akira. I wish I did, but I don't… anyway… on with the story! If you like it, please review!

Chapter 1: From the Darkness

The Third Hokage looked up from the stack of papers sitting on his desk to stare out his office window. Today, a solar eclipse was predicted to occur during the last quarter of sunlight and then a lunar eclipse for the second quarter of moonlight. Thus ultimately making today the darkest day in history. The Third Hokage sighed. Time was running out, and he was responsible for making sure nothing happened to cause one of the people of the prophecy to "loose what is most vital to them." He had already stationed anbu members around the only lake in Konoha, every major street intersection, and on every abnormally tall rooftop.

The children were confused as to why there were so many shinobi everywhere, but their parents knew exactly what was going on and were forbidden to tell their children anything. The prophecy was taboo, just like the kyuubi attack, which only happened a few weeks ago. The Third was tight on anbu from the attack, and the city was still in the process of being rebuilt, but if the prophecy came true, it would be well worth holding off missions. The sun was getting lower in the sky. The start of the darkest day in history was only minutes away. At their posts, anbu members tensed, waiting for something abnormal to happen. The Third Hokage walked up to the roof of the hokage tower and watched as the moon passed in front of the sun. Five minutes passed, and nothing was heard from any anbu. Five minutes turned into ten, fifteen, thirty, and then an hour. An eerie silence hung over the city.

Itachi and the other anbu members that were stationed around the lake were becoming discouraged. They even started to believe that the person who had written the prophecy was drunk at the time. Suddenly, the lake started to glow, and a silvery mist filled the air around it. The fog got so thick; Itachi couldn't even see his own hands. When the mist disappeared, Itachi found himself holding a newborn baby girl, wrapped in a silvery blue blanket. He immediately transported himself and the newborn to Hokage Tower.

Kakashi, like many others who were at an intersection of the most major streets in town, had just heard from the Hokage that the first baby had been successfully brought back from the lake. The solar eclipse was now over, and there was still a good half an hour until the lunar eclipse. Kakashi was getting restless. He didn't actually believe that one of the remaining children of the prophecy would end up at his intersection. The chances were so slim. He pulled out a book from his pocket that he had meant to start reading this morning. Jiraiya had said it was a great book and had insisted on buying it for Kakashi. The title sounded like porn, but Jiraiya was expecting a full report from Kakashi on how much he liked it by the end of the week. He had just finished chapter two when the ground around him started to shake. Kakashi put his book away and assumed battle position. The wind picked up around him so much that he had to concentrate his chakra to his feet in order to stay standing. The wind eventually died down and the shaking of the ground ceased completely. Kakashi looked at the baby boy wrapped up in a forest green blanket that was now in his arms. He stared at the newborn for a moment before disappearing with the boy to report to the Hokage.

The lunar eclipse had started around and hour ago and Gai was having some trouble concentrating on being alert for anything suspicious on the top of Hokage Mountain. His mind kept wandering to what he could possibly do to win against his ultimate rival, Kakashi. 'Rock, paper, scissors? No, he always beats me at that… Maybe… A race? No, that won't work either…' As Gai pondered over his options, he was surprised when a light came from the sky. He stopped pacing and got ready for an attack. The light got brighter and brighter, until it was impossible to keep his eyes open without going blind. The light dimed and Gai found himself carrying a baby girl wrapped up in a golden pink blanket. Gai smiled at the girl and whispered, "Ah, youth. Such a delicate thing." Then he realized what he could beat Kakashi at. "I WILL BEAT HIM AT BEING YOUTHFULL!" Gai's voice could be heard from all the way across town as he sprinted to Hokage Tower.


	4. 2: Lies and History with a Strange Twist

Author's Note: Again, I don't own Naruto or any food products I may have mentioned. I only own Mai, Tadashi, and Akira. Rated M for Akira and Hidan's language and some sexual references. R&R!

Chapter 2: Lies and History with a Strange Twist

Akira snuck down the pitch black hallway and made her way into the kitchen. She carefully stepped on only certain floorboards, so that Iwao wouldn't wake up as she passed by his room. She grabbed a bag that Mai had cleverly placed earlier and quietly sprinted back down the hallway, up the stairs, and into the room that she shared with Mai and Tadashi. She opened the bedroom door, slipped into the room, and closed the door silently.

"Did you get it?" Tadashi asked. Akira smiled and held up the bag of Goldfish that she had snatched from the kitchen. Mai nodded in approval.

"You see? I told you that plan would work," Mai bragged to Tadashi.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just glad Akira managed to get it," Tadashi sighed as he reached for the bag.

"Since when have I ever failed to carry out Mai's plans?" Akira asked, grabbing a handful of Goldfish before handing the bag over to Tadashi.

"Never," Mai said matter-of-factly while watching Tadashi stuff a fist of Goldfish in his mouth. Mai took the bag from Tadashi and started stuffing her face with the cheesy crackers as well.

"It's outrageous how often Iwao 'forgets' to feed us," Tadashi frowned. Akira 'hmphed' and Mai scowled darkly at the wall.

"And he never lets us out of our room. Not even to go to the ninja academy we signed up for a couple of years ago. Remember that?" Akira complained.

"Yeah, but you ended up going anyway and bringing back books for us to learn how to do jutsus. And then we'd practice all night in that forest by the edge of the village." Mai reminisced.

"And when you snuck back some of that paper that helped us figure out what element affinity we were. We trained like crazy and studied all of the techniques for our own element/s in the beginner book you had homework for." Tadashi smiled.

"Yeah… I remember all of that. After we did that we also practiced chakra control and made up some jutsus of our own." Akira gushed. By then all three of them were smiling and remembering how useless most of the jutsus they made up were. For example, Mai made up a jutsu that filled an empty glass with water, Tadashi created a jutsu that brought dead plants back to life, and Akira came up with a jutsu that roasted marshmallows. Now, they were all laughing at themselves. When the laughter died down, Mai stashed the Goldfish bag under the book shelf and they all climbed into their beds. Akira had the top of the bunk that she shared with Mai and Tadashi had his own bunk that he shared with no one.

"May this Goldfish nourish our bodies and let us fall asleep with unempty stomachs," Tadashi joked.

"And may Iwao rot in hell," Akira finished.

"Amen," Mai laughed. With that being said, they all fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was in her office doing some late-night paperwork. Her eyes fell on a file that she had read about a thousand and one times. The file contained information on The Prophecy and the darkest day in history. The file gave her the chills just by looking at the cover, but she couldn't bear to put it away. It wasn't the information on what happened that made her mind race; it was the information on what the medic ninjas had found while examining the children that appeared that night. With abilities like what those kids had, the Akatsuki just might come after them.

The next morning, Tadashi woke up to the sound of several deep voices downstairs. He looked around the room and saw that Akira was still asleep, as usual, and Mai was awake and reading her favorite mystery novel. Again.

"What's going on down there?" Tadashi asked. Mai closed her book and put it on her bed.

"Just some people here to adopt kids. And, as usual, Iwao's so drunk that I wouldn't be surprised if he was having trouble seeing," Mai replied.

"About how many people?"

"Around… 8."

"Wow. That many?"

"They're all together."

"And they want more family members?"

"Just be quiet and try to listen to their conversation," Mai chuckled. They pressed their ears to the door and didn't make a sound.

"Wha kinda kiths ah you peple lookin fur?" Iwao slurred.

"Quiet ones. Preferably ones with special talents…?" a deep, commanding male voice said. He was obviously the one in charge.

"There ah suhm upstairths, buh they're off limiths. Hokage's orderths." Iwao said drunkly.

"Can we see them? We'd be willing to pay a small fortune for such kids," the leader said. A man behind him winced at he thought of paying a small fortune for anything, let alone a couple of orphans.

"In thah cathe, take thehm!" Iwao slurred happily before giving the men the key to Mai, Tadashi and Akira's room.

"Oh crap," Tadashi exclaimed, looking nervously at Akira, who was still asleep.

"If they wake her up, she'll most likely hurt them… badly… where they don't want to be hurt, and ruin our chances of getting adopted," Mai whispered worriedly. Tadashi had a painful flash back of what Akira did to him the first time he accidentally woke her up. They both ran out of their room and watched as the group of men, and one woman, made their way up the flight of stairs. Mai and Tadashi put on fake smiles and blocked the bedroom door.

"You two must be the kids Iwao was talking about," said a spiky orange-haired man with a lot of piercings and grey eyes that had rings inside of them. Mai noticed that the entire group was wearing black cloaks with red and white clouds on them.

"Y-yes. Yes we are," Tadashi replied nervously, glancing at the door he was guarding.

"Hey, wheresh Akira?" Iwao asked. The cloak-wearing group looked at Mai and Tadashi suspiciously.

"I… Well… Uh, she's still sleeping, and… Hey!" Mai yelped as a woman with blue hair neatly put up in a bun and a lip piercing reached to open the bedroom door.

"You _really _don't want to go in there! Trust me!" Tadashi tried desperately.

The woman hesitated. Suddenly the door flew open, and in the doorway stood a very grumpy Akira.

"How the hell am I supposed to fucking _sleep _when there's so much noise?" Akira narrowed her eyes dangerously and folded her arms across her chest. Everyone stared wide-eyed at her and didn't answer.

"Well? I'm awake and none of you has the balls to tell me what you fucking woke me up for?" Akira clenched and unclenched her fists.

"I like her, yeah," said a man with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and side bangs covering his left eye completely.

"Sorry, I'm not lesbian," Akira replied, smirking. The blonde's eye twitched and a man with slicked back silver hair and purple eyes started laughing hysterically. A man with red hair and brown eyes and a man that looked like a blue shark with blue hair started to snicker.

"I'm a guy, un!" the blonde man yelled.

"Really? Because you could've fooled me," Akira shrugged.

"Anyway… We're here to adopt all three of you," the leader said. "So go pack and get changed into something suitable for traveling."

Mai stared into the mysterious blood red eyes of a man with black hair tied back in a low ponytail. She felt as though she couldn't look away, even if she had wanted to. He had captured her attention and didn't realize that she had missed an entire conversation until Tadashi waved a hand in front of her face. She broke the gaze and watched as the entire group of men (and one lady) walked downstairs.

"Wh-where are they going? Did they decide not to adopt us?" she asked.

"Oh, they're adopting us alright. We've got to pack and change and Akira called the shower first and I have it second," Tadashi said, pointing his thumb behind him to the closed bathroom door.

"Crap. There'll be no hot water left for my shower," Mai frowned.

"Well, if you weren't so busy ogling the raven-haired guy, you might've beat Akira to calling the shower first," Tadashi replied before pulling out his worn out backpack from under his bed. Mai sighed and pulled her backpack from under her bed and started packing the small amount of things that she owned. Tadashi packed a couple of his favorite books, his toothbrush, toothpaste, and an extra set of clothes. Mai packed her song journal, a case of colored pencils, her toothbrush, toothpaste, the bag of Goldfish, and an extra set of clothes.

When Akira finally came out of the bathroom, Tadashi went in and started his shower. Akira had changed in to faded jean short shorts, a pink and white stripped tank top, and worn out black sneakers. Akira pulled her old backpack out from under her bed and started packing when she finished brushing her hair. She packed a case of water colors, her toothbrush, toothpaste, the hair brush, her razor, Mai's razor, and an extra set of clothes.

Tadashi only took 10 minutes to shower and change in to basketball shorts, an old t-shirt, and muddy white sneakers. Mai went to take a shower next, while Akira lay down on her bed and hummed the latest song Mai had given her to memorize and Tadashi relaxed on his bed.

Mai's shower was by far the quickest. The fact that there was only freezing cold water that she could use helped her achieve a record-breaking 3 minute shower. Mai came out in black skinny jeans, a dark purple and silver v-neck shirt, a black jacket, and purple converse.

"Ready?" Akira asked impatiently.

"Of course," was Mai's reply as they all put their backpacks on and trudged down the stairs. Iwao was passed out on the couch and the group of men (and one lady) was waiting for them at the front door to the orphanage. Akira, Mai, and Tadashi said goodbye to all of the other kids before they left, although they were sure that half of the other kids didn't know who they were.

Mai, Tadashi, and Akira walked outside with the group of men (and one lady) and followed them into the forest. When they had walked a good distance in the forest, Mai started to feel tired, but she assumed it was a side affect of staying up so late the night before. Soon, it got to the point where she couldn't support her own weight and she collapsed on the ground.

"Mai? Are you all right?" she heard Akira ask before she passed out. Akira was bending over Mai, and shaking her lightly. Tadashi was puzzled. Why did Mai just faint all of a sudden? She was a strong girl and never had had any trouble staying awake. Then he got an idea about something that he had read in one of Mai's favorite stories, and was about to tell Akira when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and everything went dark.

"Tadashi? Not you too!" Akira wailed as she rushed over to try and shake Tadashi awake. When it didn't work, she turned around and faced the group. Her eyes were glistening with tears and her bottom lip was quivering. She looked like a puppy dog that had just been kicked.

"Are they going to be okay?" Akira asked quietly in a heart wrenching way. One particular man's heart was breaking just watching her. But his face gave away no trace of what he was feeling.

"Yes," the man with red eyes said calmly. "But it would be best if you got some sleep too." It took a little bit for Akira to realize what he meant, and in that time he had activated his mangekyou sharingan, causing her to lose consciousness quickly.

"Sorry, little sister," he said, with no hint of emotions in his voice.

"Little… sister…?" was all Akira managed to say before she passed out.


End file.
